Level E
by teteka-chan
Summary: Zero finalmente decaiu para o level E.Será que ele ainda tem salvação?qual será a escolha de yuki? yXz se quiserem eu posso fazer um outro cap mudando o final...mandem reviews!\n.n/


Level E

**Level E**

Ela olhou-o novamente. Seus olhos sedentos por sangue, as presas precipitantes sobre os lábios. Ele não era mais o Zero que ela conhecera. Ele havia regredido, havia atingido o level E.

-Zero... -balbuciou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas,seu coração se apertava,doía-lhe o ver sofrendo daquela maneira, doía de tal forma que achava que seria impossível. Olhou para o lado vendo Kaname vir próximo a ela.

-Yuki, não há mais nada a ser feito. Ele finalmente se tornou um monstro sedento por sangue. Temos que destruí-lo... Não quero que veja isso. -disse calmamente, realmente não queria que Yuki visse, mas também esperava por esse momento há muito tempo. Finalmente, Zero não lhe tinha mais utilidade.

Ela olhou-o espantada. Não podia crer em suas palavras. Olhou novamente para Zero. Via que ele sofria por não conseguir se controlar.

-eu fiz uma escolha, e por ela não desistirei do Zero, desculpe Kaname-senpai... Finalmente, pude entender o que o Zero representa realmente para mim. -sorriu. Estava decidida, se não conseguisse detê-lo não teria mais motivos para continuar. Morreria com ele. Levantou-se e foi até Zero, mesmo com Kaname tentando impedi-la, ela seguiu até Zero.

Ouvia os vampiros e os caçadores gritando para que ela se afastasse, mas não os obedeceu. Aproximou-se de Zero, até ficar de frente com ele. Olhou-o, ele parecia tentar resistir ao último para não a mordesse, seus claros olhos lilases se tornaram vermelhos esbugalhados, que transpareciam toda a sua luta interna. Yuki permitiu que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto, e em seguida agarou-lhe a blusa branca que usava por debaixo da jaqueta da escola.

-Zero... Não importa o que aconteça... Eu estarei com você!Não desistirei da pessoa que mais importa pra mim!-disse aos aquelas palavras ele parecia ter ficado em estado de choque, não reagira. Nem por seus instintos vampíricos se movia. Yuki tomou coragem, não se importava com quantas pessoas estavam ali, pra ela só a pessoa a sua frente importava, apenas o Zero. Aproximou-se se pondo nas pontas dos pés para conseguir alcançar a face dele - não importa o que aconteça Zero... Não desistirei de você porque finalmente entendi o quanto você significa pra mim... Eu te amo Zero. -disse com convicção próxima aos lábios dele, antes de selá-los. O beijo fora delicado e tímido de início, o Zero interior daquele vampiro pareceu despertar com o doce toque dos lábios aveludados da jovem, e logo correspondeu ao gesto. Colocou um braço em sua cintura, a abraçando e o outro em seus sedosos cabelos, aprofundando o beijo.

Kaname observava a tudo com ódio no olhar. A perdera, não podia negar. Agora a vida daquele vampiro não mais dependia de sua vontade, mas sim da vontade daquela que ele amava. Seus punhos se cerraram. Ele, um sangue-puro reconhecia a sua humilhante perda para um vampiro ex-humano.

O delicado beijo se desfazia aos poucos, observava ela dando um de seus belos sorrisos ao perceber que ele estava bem. Ela não conseguia se segurar.

-Zero!Você está bem!-exclamou com o sorriso ampliado. Jogou-se em cima dele e ambos caíram graças ao desequilíbrio que fora provocado.

-graças a você Yuki-disse acariciando o rosto corado da jovem-afinal... Você não desistiu-disse com um de seus raros sorrisos, a beijando novamente em seguida.

Ao longe Yagari deu um sorriso aliviado. Estava feliz por seu pupilo não ter de ser morto. Kurosu estava com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos, yuki descobrira a sua mais poderosa habilidade: o amor.

Kaname já estava distante, caminhava sem rumo para fora do colégio Cross, admitia a derrota, mas não agüentaria olhar para o novo casal novamente. Seu coração se apertara. Yuki fizera a sua escolha,e com ela tomada seu coração agora batia,batia por um amor não correspondido.

"Espero que seja feliz... minha querida Yuki" pensou olhando por sobre o ombro o colégio já distante. Uma única lágrima rolou pela face do vampiro, enquanto a luz da lua iluminava o caminho que seguia. Talvez, agora quem decairia seria ele, já que não mais possuía a luz da amada. Decairia até atingir o nível mais odiado por todos. Onde não havia mais luz ou salvação. Onde não teria ela.

O level E o aguardava.


End file.
